gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Suxxx
American |affiliations = Alex Shrub Steve Scott Tommy Vercetti Mercedes Cortez |vehicles = Gold Stretch |businesses = Pornographic Actress High-Class Prostitute Escort |voice = Jenna Jameson }} Candice Shand, better known by her stage name Candy Suxxx, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and mentioned in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Her name is also seen on posters and stars in GTA San Andreas, GTA IV and GTA V. Candy Suxxx has appeared in a number of porn films, including Bite, Closer Encounters, Vinewood Call Girls, That Can't Be Legal, Filthy Chicks, Return of the Anaconda and Let Me Bounce. Biography Candy Suxxx was born somewhere in the United States and began to work as a porn star at some point prior to 1984. 1980s In 1984, she already had at least one film released and was making a name for herself, having a fan in Jerry Martinez since he was watching a tape of Candy with a pig and a horse during the mission Conduct Unbecoming. In 1986, she based herself out of Vice City, occasionally working with porn film director Steve Scott. She also works as a prostitute or escort, often accompanying Congressman Alex Shrub, including to Juan Cortez' parties, in place of his wife Laura. She first meets Tommy Vercetti when he recruits her, first killing her agent, and then taking her to the InterGlobal Films studios with Mercedes Cortez. During Dildo Dodo it is revealed that Steve Scott and Candy are sleeping together this is recognized when Scott asks Suxxx to go to his trailer. Vercetti later follows her in a helicopter to a penthouse where she meets with Shrub, allowing Vercetti to take damaging pictures of Shrub, dressed as Martha, and Suxxx, allowing him to blackmail Shrub into allowing porn films to continue to be distributed in the city. Suxxx meets Vercetti once again when Vercetti gets the idea to use a spotlight display to advertise their latest movie. 1990s She continues to work in the porn industry through to at least 1992, when posters and a billboard appear in both Los Santos and Las Venturas in San Andreas, whilst posters featuring Candy also appear in Liberty City in 1998. Pictures of Candy Suxxx appear in some safehouses in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. 2013 Candy seems to still be popular even in 2013, as all sorts of media of her can be found, including posters. In fact, she has gotten so popular that she managed to get her own star on the Vinewood Walk of Fame. This makes her a celebrity. Also after the Grand Theft Auto V mission Did Somebody Say Yoga? and Michael's family moves out, when calling Tracey her voicemail will refer to herself as Tracey Suxx, suggesting that she might be a fan of Candy. This voicemail will change after Reuniting the Family. VCPD Crime Tree Record *Woman of extremely ill repute. *Possible involvement in blackmailing of politicians. *Never seems to get cold. Mission appearances ;GTA Vice City *The Party *Recruitment Drive *Martha's Mug Shot *G-Spotlight Gallery Candy Suxxx pic.jpg|A Candy Suxxx "Easter Egg" photo seen throughout various safehouse locations in San Andreas and Vice City. CandySuxxx-GTAVC-artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Candy Suxxx. CandySuxxx-GTASA.jpg|A Candy Suxxx sign in Las Venturas. CandySuxxx-GTASA2.jpg|A Candy Suxxx sign in Rodeo, Los Santos. Martha'sMugShot-GTAVC.jpg|Candy Suxxx and Alex Shrub in Martha's Mug Shot Bite poster.png|Promotional poster for the film Bite, starring Candy Suxxx Closer Encounters.png|Promotional poster for the film Closer Encounters, starring Candy Suxxx Filthy Chicks.jpg|Promotional poster for the film Filthy Chicks, starring Candy Suxxx Let Me Bounce Poster.jpg|Promotional poster for the film Let Me Bounce which can be found in Liberty City AlexShrub and CandySuxxx-GTAVC.jpg candyposterbig.JPG|Candy Suxxx Poster in GTA Vice City POLAROID1.JPG|Photos in Vercetti Mansion gtavc_anniversary_CandySuxx_2880x1800.jpg|10th anniversary wallpaper of Candy Suxx from Rockstar website. 0_vinewood_wof.jpg|Candy Suxxx's star on the Vinewood Walk of Fame. GTA_VC_Candy_Suxxx_G_Spotlight_by_redfill.jpg Trivia *If you try to say "Candy Suxxx", it will sound like "Candy Sucks". *Because of her appearances on pictures in GTA IV-V, she may exist in the HD Universe as well. External Link *Kent Paul's website Navigation de:Candice Shand es:Candy Suxxx hu:Candy Suxx pl:Candy Suxxx Category:Actors Shand, Candice Shand, Candice Shand, Candice